


Someone You Loved

by ScoffingAtGravity



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ash Is A Bully, Esteban Contemplates His Situation, Esteban Loves His Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post Dreamcatcher, Zopilote Is Tired, idk what else to tag, the beginning is all Esteban and then the others come in at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoffingAtGravity/pseuds/ScoffingAtGravity
Summary: Follwing the events of "Dreamcatcher", Esteban takes some time for introspection. Title and fic inspired by the Lewis Capaldi song.





	Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe Esteban will hurt his family. He loves them, and that won't change just because he's been disowned. Canon, prove me right!

Training done for the day, Esteban picked himself off the floor and trudged over to the space he'd claimed in the lair. Ash and Zopilote walked over to a different part of the cave to discuss teaching strategies, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. Moments of privacy were far and few between, and, after his encounter with Elena, he needed one.

Settling down on his collection of blankets and cushions, Esteban leaned against the cave wall and rested his elbows upon his knees. He clasped his left hand against the other's wrist and, with an exhausted exhale, let his cheek drop to rest on an arm. Eyes darting around, he ran his gaze over the cave's interior. It was desolate. Outside of supplies for survival, there were no signs of life – only bare, limestone walls and crystals. Fortunately, the atmosphere suited his mood.

His abuela couldn't forgive him, his abuelo had most likely had changed his mind about forgiveness, and Elena had plainly told him Avalor wasn't his home and he wasn't familia anymore. As for Isabel…Esteban didn't know, but he wouldn't be surprised if she'd also dismissed him from her life. He was all alone now. Ash and Zopilote did not count. They only kept him around for the magic of Takaina.

Esteban lifted his head from his arm and uncurled his body. His legs stretched out in front of him as his arms dropped down to his sides. He tilted his head up to stare at the cave ceiling.

Memories of his family played in his mind. Their return into his life took some getting used to as well as the affection that came with it. Unlike when he was a teenager, he recognized that they loved him, and it made his guilt over his past actions all the worse. He'd tried to pull back and spare himself the pain, but he'd missed his family too much and soon gave into their love. He'd become used to their love and knowing he had a place in the family… which was gone now, and it was all his fault.

For the first time since his sentencing and the subsequent events, Esteban let himself mourn. Tears fell from his eyes and coursed down the sides of his face. He clenched his eyes shut and put a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob. Chest tight and body shaking from the force of his grief, Esteban curled up into himself once more and hugged his knees to his chest. Breaths came in ragged gasps, and tears soaked into the material of his pants.

The similarities between his current situation and his past one with Shuriki hit him all at once. A sob escaped his throat. He'd lost his family again, but in a way different than before, and his life was once more being dictated by evil, magical people. However, even that was different, too.

Esteban's breathing calmed, and he wiped away the tears. While Ash and Zopilote were calling the shots, he himself had magic, which meant he had a way of protecting himself…and his family should there be another altercation. The fact that Elena disowned him didn't change his own feelings for his family. There was hurt, yes, and frustration that he hadn't been allowed to explain his side more thoroughly, but he still loved them and didn't want them to come to any harm.

As for himself, he did not know what the future held. He would continue to train in dark magic and bide his time until another opportunity presented itself. When that would be, he didn't know, but he was determined to take back control of his own life.

Resolve settling into his spine, Esteban straightened himself up and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket. He quickly removed the evidence of his breakdown and placed the cloth back into its place. Here, amongst malvagos, it would only be seen as weakness, and he wouldn't give either of them the satisfaction of having something to hold over him.

The sound of footsteps echoed around the chamber and signaled the approach of someone. After a moment, Ash stepped into view and arched an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "Did I just hear a sob come from in here earlier?" She smirked. "Are you still distraught about being cast out and missing all the finer things in life?" A mocking chuckle left her throat. "And to think I thought you were just starting to take your training seriously."

Rolling his eyes, Esteban pushed himself back onto his feet and crossed his arms in front of him. "I believe you're hearing things. You should perhaps get that checked out." He feigned surprise. "Oh, wait. There are no physicians nearby, and you're a wanted criminal. My apologies." He lifted a hand to his chest in an imitation of sincerity for a moment before dropping the act and sending her a flat look. "I _**am**_ taking my training seriously, and I think we both know I'm not the only one on the outs with my family."

Ash's smirk faded and a thunderous expression took over. She advanced towards Esteban and jabbed a finger into his chest. "Why should I care about that fool Victor, or a daughter who would choose him over me and a path towards greatness?" she growled. "They don't matter to me!"

Quirking an eyebrow up at her display, Esteban smirked. "Yes, and that's why you felt the need to practically shout it at me."

"You know what -?!"

"Stop! Stop! Both of you stop right now before I blast both of you!" Zopilote dropped down in front of the two and pushed them away from each other. He turned to Ash and glared. "_You_ are supposed to assist me in training him; not spend your time bickering with him like a child!"

A snort left Esteban at that, and he soon found himself faced with the same glare. Clearing his throat, he put on his most innocent expression and lifted his hands up placatingly.

Zopilote huffed and shook his head. "Just go to your room, Ash, and we'll resume his training tomorrow." Once Ash had left, he returned his gaze to Esteban and narrowed his eyes. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Esteban returned the stare evenly. "I am not."

After a moment, Zopilote nodded in satisfaction. "Good, good. Yes. We'll resume training early tomorrow, so make sure you're rested. There will be no siestas."

"Understood."

Nodding once more, Zopilote shifted back into vulture and flew off in the direction of his nest.

Alone again, Esteban relaxed his stance and began removing his boots. He pulled them free from his feet one at a time and then turned his attention to taking off his tailcoat and ascot. He set the items down by his discarded boots and lay down in the makeshift bed. Pulling one of the blankets over himself and turning onto his side where he could face the entrance to the chamber, he tried to get comfortable.

If there was even a path back home to his family, it was going to be a long journey, and he could only take things one day at a time. Tomorrow, he'd train, and keep up the pretense of being on board with the other two. The next day would most likely be more of the same, and the day after, but, eventually, he'd break the uneasy alliance and prove himself. If words could not sway his family, actions would have to do. He owed them that.

Mind winding down for the night, Esteban's eyes slipped shut, and he let himself sink into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated. <3


End file.
